Speech recognition may be used for interaction with multiple systems in an aircraft. In some cases, the speech recognition capability of each system may be distinct. Interacting with multiple distinct speech systems when operating an aircraft can be difficult for a flight crew member to designate and keep track of which system they are interacting with.
In addition, the independent speech systems could have separate but overlapping vocabularies, which could result in unintended inputs or control actions if the flight crew believes they are commanding one system through speech, but in fact, are commanding another. If each system were developed such that there is little overlap in vocabularies, a risk of reduced recognition rates or non-responsive systems may result which may be frustrating or confusing to the crew members. These and other problems may exist for other environments having multiple independent speech systems.
Hence, there is a need for systems and methods for managing speech inputs in a multi-speech system environment. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.